Some light sources use a light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) or similar device to generate light. The LED may be located on a substrate that protects the LED and provides a mechanism to provide power to the LED. During generation of light, the LED and, thus, the light source, generate heat. Light sources are becoming smaller and emitting more intense light, which causes them to generate more heat in a smaller volume.
Conventional light sources mount the LED to an electrically conductive element, such as a trace. The portion of the LED mounted to the trace serves as a terminal for the LED. Therefore, only one wire is needed to electrically connect the other terminal of the LED to another trace on the substrate or associated with the substrate. Heat is dissipated from the LED by way of the substrate, but through the trace.
The light source described above may not dissipate heat efficiently because the electrical trace on which the LED is located can act as a thermal insulator. The thermal insulator decreases the thermal conductivity between the LED and the substrate.